The invention relates to a device, such as an electroluminescent (EL) display device, comprising a substrate, first electrodes which are arranged over the substrate, second electrodes which are arranged over the first electrodes, and at least one electrically insulating structure which is arranged over at least one of the first electrodes and separates two of the second electrodes. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.